Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with interactive computer games, and in particular with interactive computer games where multiple users may play an interactive computer game together. The invention is particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with the provision of interactive computer games in which multiple users are connected via a network such as the Internet.
Description of the Related Art
The general architecture to support an interactive computer gaming session between multiple users in a network environment is illustrated in FIG. 1. Such an architecture, and variations thereto, is well-known to one skilled in the art.
FIG. 1 illustrates three computer game systems 2a, 2b, 2c. Each system is connected to a network 6 via a respective network connection 4a, 4b, 4c. The network 6 may be the Internet. A server 8, supporting a player matching service, is also connected to the network 6 via a network connection 10. As illustrated with reference to computer game system 2a, each computer game system typically includes a computer game console 12 or hardware device, a player/user input device or controller 18 connected to the computer game hardware device 12, and a display 20 connected to the computer game hardware device. The computer game console 12 is adapted for connection to the network connection 4a. Although in the example shown the controller 18 and display 20 are shown as distinct from the console 12, the computer game system may be implemented in a variety of ways, for example with the controller, display and console forming a single integrated device.
The player matching service provided by the server 8 allows for details of interactive games to be uploaded thereto, so as they may be displayed to other users. A games player, such as a games player associated with computer game system 2a, may initiate a new interactive game, and upload details to the server 8. The purpose of the player matching service is to enable other players to join the initiated game. The game matching service may display such details as the identity of the game to be played, the identity of the game host (i.e., the games player initiating the game), and details of any other games players who have registered to play the game. The gaming matching service operates to facilitate matching of players for an interactive game session, and has no involvement in the playing of the game.
The initiation of the game with the player matching service creates a so-called lobby for the game. On a player accessing the player matching service and registering to play a game, in accordance with various known techniques, a suitable screen is displayed to the player. The screen may display, for example, the identity of all players of the game, showing game details and options, and a list of game players. Games may be associated with a maximum number of players, which may be limited by the game application or by the game host. In dependence on the number of players that may be involved in a game, a number of so-called slots for the game are made available. Once the maximum number of players for the game is reached, all slots are filled and the lobby is closed to new players.
Once the players for the game are registered and the lobby closed, the communication between the computer game systems of the registered players is on a peer-to-peer network basis. The specific communications between the computer game systems during a game may vary. Each computer game system operates autonomously and generates its own graphics for display, based on information received on the peer-to-peer network. Each computer game system therefore needs to receive data associated with user inputs from all other players in the game. This may be done by each computer game system transmitting the user input data at its terminal to all other players, for example, or by all computer game systems transmitting their data to the host system, which in turn transmits it to the other computer game terminals. The former is preferable.
Each computer game system thus preferably broadcasts its user input data to the other computer game systems involved in the interactive game session. This broadcast is limited insofar as the data is only transmitted to the other computer game terminals in the game. For this purpose each computer game system may receive, as part of the initialization process in the lobby, the data address (such as the IP address) of each other computer game system. All data transmitted from a computer game system is then transmitted with the addresses of all computer game systems.
Each computer game system processes the game data, in conjunction with the data received from other computer game systems, individually, and renders the game graphics to its associated display. Each system requires the user input data of all other games systems for the interactive game to operate.
Problems exist with current networked multi-user interactive game applications such as described above.
Game sessions are locked to new players once a game is underway. This means that the number of games available and listed to play at the player matching service is limited, as it does not show those games for which a session is currently underway. It is not possible for a player to register with a game that is underway.
If games that are underway are listed, and therefore a player can register with the game, the player can only watch the existing game until it is finished. Only thereafter may they take part.
For certain players, it may be undesirable to join an interactive game, due to a lower skill level than other players involved in the game. The only way in which a games player can develop skills in the game may be to join a networked interactive game in which the skill levels of the other games players is significantly higher.
For players of low skill levels, such as players new to the game or learning the game, their participation in a networked interactive game may be detrimental to other players, since their lack of skills may results in collisions that interfere with game playing for more skilled players.